Hunger Games: Bitter Sweet End
by Jewel66
Summary: 12 people wanting something, power? Happiness? Hope? Love? Who will survive all the obsticals and feel the rush of pain and hunger for death, if possible. Don't think about it and know who your friends are becuase if you don't know, you're gonna die. Join the madness and fight of the new and improved Hunger Games...Who's going to win?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Julia Everheart

Age: 18

Height: 5'7

Eyes: blue

Hair: blonde

Skin: pale white

District: 6 (transportation)

Name: Mike Ricci

Age: 16:

Height: 5'3

Eyes: light brown or hazel

Hair: Dark brown

Skin: pale with a tint of tan

District: 11 (Agriculture)

Name: Dayton Killmer

Age: 15

Height: 5'4

Hair: Dirty blonde

Eyes: dark blue or sometimes gray blue

Skin: tan

District: 5 (power)

Name: Caitlin Sweetly

Age: 14

Height: 5'8

Hair: Dirty blonde

Eyes: blue or blue green

Skin: tan

District: 2 (Masonry/Stonework)

Name: Josh Smilemer

Age: 15

Height: 5'5

Hair: light brown

Eyes: dark brown

Skin: pale

District: 3 (electronics)

Name: Allie Cotton

Age: 15

Height: 5'2

Hair: light brown

Eyes: light blue eyes

Skin; pale

District: 7 ( lumber)

Name: Sydney McGrawl

Age: 13

Height: 5'4

Hair: ginger

Eyes: hazel

Skin: light tan

District: 4 (fishing)

Name: Nick Shumate

Age: 16

Height: 5'9

Hair: brown

Eyes: hazel

Skin: tan

District: 8 (textiles)

Name: Faith Pearl

Age: 12

Height: 4'6

Hair: white blonde

Eyes: light blue

Skin: pale with a hint of tan

District: 1 (luxury)

Name: Dylan Kelly

Age: 10

Height: 4'9

Hair: blonde with alittle brown

Eyes: blue

Skin: tan

District: 12 (coal mining)

Name: Mark Jackson

Age: 14

Height: 5'2

Hair: blonde

Eyes: hazel or dark blue

Skin: light tan

District: 9 (Grain)

Name: Kirk Annoyington

Age: 14

Height: 5'3

Hair: light brown

Eyes: blue

Skin: pale with tin of tan

District: 10 (livestock)

**Rules:**

-Youget your own survival kit and weapon of choice, except for a gun.

-Can make a team, no more than 5 or 6 members in a team.

-Different place to survive in every two days.

-Sleeping camps are provided ONLY for your team, NO burning or destroying your enemies' sleeping quarters.

- Each fighter gets their own piece of land and if they are in a team, they can go into that territory; outsiders cannot go in territory unless it's theirs.

-Bonus rounds are rare but are helpful especially when you are injured or sick.

-Each member is allowed to have 3 time outs in the game to refuel or whatever needs to be done, NO one is allowed to fight or do anything illegal.

-Last people/person who are/is alive and standing will be the winner.

**-ALL WHO DON'T FOLLOW ANY OF THESE RULES WILL BE DISQUALIFIED AND SENT HOME.-**


	2. Chapter 2

All I can remember was my brother, Tony, trying to get to me. Calling my name and face looking terrified, his hands reaching for mine, as I was going into the train. People cheering and shouting, I could see in the background, my parents disappointed and embarrassed. I knew mama was crying and my father frustrated on how I was the one who was leaving to represent their district for the annual Hunger Games. Only one person in each district is decided by in council, not by a drawing. The ages changed too, 10-18, I'm not sure why they chose so low of the number 10 and as old as 18, but that's how it was decided I guess. It's all politics and a game, most watch for enjoyment while other's pray for their child to be safe and not die. How the game works is that there are twelve people, all from each district, and they fight for two to four months, two days of each a different climate. You can be in a team of five to six but no more and each person gets a piece of land that only you and your team is allowed to go on, if you're an outsider and didn't get permission; you die or you get disqualified. We get a pack though, a weapon of choice except for a gun, and we each get three time outs that can we used in the game. The time outs are really just to refuel or do whatever the person would like to do, only up to fifteen minutes though to prepare for the remaining parts of the game. We also get to have housing, only you or a team gets to have it, the good part about that no one is allowed to vandalize it or you'll get disqualified or put to death. A bonus round is rare and special, you can duel someone or get extra points for you or your team, also if you're injured or hurt; you can use it at the time to get packs of medicine or first aid. All depends on how the council of the Hunger Games feels. They can grant you the bonus rounds, your time out, or simply ignore and bring out something completely different. They'll pull anything on you, for example; fire, flood, ice age, starvation, poisonous foods, little drinking water, and so on. A new feature is to send out assassins and well, you can guess what happens after, you die or you kill them; yes, you are allowed to kill assassins if you are smart enough too.

Anyways, I'm on my way to the capital and start my training. I trained with my brother all the time but this training is different, I miss him and my parents. My best friend, Joan, is probably crying up a flood back at home, missing me and praying that I'll survive. This is a huge deal, yes, but to me; some ways it's really not. I mean, Tony and I been out in the wilderness before where we gotten lost before, we survived; then again that was only two or three days. The point is that I'm going to train hard and try to win this game, if I win; the government gives you and your district a huge thing of money and don't have to be taxed for a whole year. That would be amazing for my district, even though mine's not that poor like eleven or twelve. I feel terrible for those two districts; they need a lot of help. Katniss showed the world a thing or two, she's actually one of the people on the Hunger Games council.

The train stops with a screeching stop and a door opens, blinding light comes into the room. I step out and…..


	3. Chapter 3

A man was outside the train, waiting for me. I noticed him when I stepped out of the train and looked around. My heart pounded as a started to breathe hard, nervous and scared was forming inside me. "Julia Everheart?" "Yes, sir?" "Come with me." The man wore a black suite with a red tie, shiny shoes, and looked very proper. I followed him into a building that was across the train station. The building was enormous but bare, hard to describe in perfect detail. The man brought me inside and told me to wait in the room we stepped into.

The door closed and the lights turned on, blinded me for a moment. I could hear four or five people whispering above me, I squinted my eyes and saw them over head; looking down at me. "Julia Everheart, we welcome you to the Hunger Games, please step through the door on your right behind you. You're room and training will begin tomorrow." I gulped and walked over to the door and stepped inside of the room. It was an elevator type of thing; it brought me down under the earth. It only took a few minutes; I noticed a video camera in a corner. I was silent and waited till the elevator stopped. It opened and I stepped out into a room that was hugely decorated nicely. White walls and marble everywhere, too much in my living taste. There was a woman waiting for me, "Hello Julia. I'm glad to meet you. I am your trainer, Katniss Everdeen." My eyes went alittle wide in shock that Katniss was going to train me. "I…um, I'm glad to me you." I bite my lip, embarrassed. She smiled and took my hand, "Don't be scared, I'm here and shall help you. I've been in the games and shall not let you down." "I'm the one who shouldn't let you done." "Don't be silly, Julia. You're going to be great. Now, let's go and have some dinner and then rest; tomorrow is going to be early." I nodded and went to the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Training here and ridiculous talk shows there. Tomorrow is the day, the day that I go into battle. I recently met some people that could maybe be an allie to me, his name is Mike Ricci. He's very good with an electric taser for his weapon. I've been practicing with a Katniss for days with different weapons but I still can't find the perfect weapon that I'm comfortable with. Katniss did try the bow and arrow with me as a choice but I kept missing every target. Mike suggested knives, once, when I was doing a warm up before Katniss came. I told Katniss about it and she's been looking to see if that's legal or not, years ago when she was in the games; a girl used knives so I don't understand if it would be illegal or not.

Early sun shined in the tube that I was in, I had my pack and was waiting to go up into the climate arena, "You can do it, Julia. Do what I taught you and you'll be fine. You just have two days to survive. I know you can do it." I gulp and look up at the entrance. A loud horn sounded and the tube's floor brought me up into the blinding sunlight. I squinted and looked around, trees. The forest region, all of us were in. I saw Mike across from me, I nodded to him. He nodded back in response of good luck. I gulped and closed my eyes, holding my pack. I waited for the start to go off. My heart beating rapidly as I was breathing hard, a gun shot went off. I opened my eyes and tore away from everyone going every which way. I could already hear two girls screaming, two gun shots went off and up in the sky showed me the names and district of the two. The first was a girl named Sydney McGrawl, age was 13, and she was in district 4. The second girl was Faith Pearl, age was 12, and was from district 1.

A sickening feeling was in my stomach, I felt bad for the two of them but I knew that this was the beginning of a long two months and two days event of hunger, restless sleep, and fear. The thirst of death and blood can't get the better of me, not know in the beginning or else there will be no point of me living and also, I would be easily a target. Trees and bushes were in my way, I went around each one. I stopped at an edge of a cliff, I looked down and saw a water fall with a river. I nodded to myself and started to run again; following the river's course. I wasn't sure where I was going or how big the river goes along to but I just knew that I had to get away from where already a blood battle was.


	5. Chapter 5

Night has fallen; I'm north east from the field where we were set free. The night was cold and very gloomy since the clouds were covering the moon. I found a giant oak tree near the river, that I was following earlier. I'm up in the tree since on the ground isn't a safe option, also Katniss told me when it becomes night; sleep in trees high up. I'm lucky that I can climb trees. I had a little supper that I caught. Living near the river means fish. However, I'm not stupid and just fish out in the open. There are rocks near the banks, where my tree is. Once I'm done with the fish, I save the left overs in leaves, that aren't poisonous, and go into the river and through the bones in the river to make sure there's no trace of me. I may be from district 6 that knows a lot about transportation and machinery, but I'm smart. Also, Katniss worked with me well. Thank goodness I have her as my trainer, tomorrow's a new day; I can do this. I close my eyes and fall asleep on a large tree branch.

I woke up from the sun starting to peak over the trees with its light. I look down and see no movement. I was safe all night, "I wonder how Mike is doing? I hope he's ok?" I bit my lip from the thought of him dead. I shook my head and stood up from the branch, "He's not dead, I know he's alive." I started down the tree, taking my time. I looked all around for in case someone was coming, I wouldn't be seen. I jumped down from the last branch and looked around for anyone. No one was there, silence was all around me. I listened to the wind for any echoes of people's footsteps or something. Nothing. I gulped and started down the river, "How far does this river go?" I asked, out loud in a whisper. I was cautious walking, saving energy for incase I need to run. I had my knives in a hidden pocket in my black boots that are now splattered with mud. My pants were dark blue jeans and my shirt a long sleeve camo green colored green color. I had a hoodie that was the same color as my shirt that was in my back pack. In my back pack was a metal water bottle, my left over fish, knives (pack of 2 with 12 knives in each pack), rope, and a small dose of medicine.

I continued down the river. Pushed my blonde hair out of my face, I came across a family of black bears. They were in the water, having a meal. I was quiet and walked into the woods, still near the river, but away to not make the bears think I'm a threat. I wanted peace with nature not violence. I heard a yell behind me; I turned quickly and see a small boy running towards the bears. I quickly climb a tree and watch. The boy took out a knife and growled at the family. The mother bear went into defense mood and started charging while the three babies run away. I grip the tree and hold my breath; the boy was quick and kept stabbing the bear, every so often if he had the chance. I closed my eyes when I heard a loud bear yell, thinking this was it for the boy. I waited for the boy's name and district to appear but didn't. I open and look down at the water; red blood flowed down the stream. I saw the mother's body on the bank of the river, she wasn't moving. The boy came out from under her and smiled evilly, "This will last me a week or so." He said, I held my space and breath. I prayed to god that I won't be seen by him and also, wish the babies good luck of survival. The boy put his knife away, took some of the bear's meat, and started down the river. I wait until he was out of sight and started climbing down the tree. I get to the bottom of the tree; the mistake I did when climbing down was that my back was turned. My back was turned, one of my arms were behind my back, and a knife at my neck. I was caught and now, my fate rests in the attacker's hands.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm frozen, waiting for what's to come next. "You're following me!" The boy screamed, making the knife choke me alittle more. I coughed and tried to speak. "I…I never followed…you." "I knew you were in that tree." He yelled, "Easy. Now, I wasn't going to hunt you down or…anything." I coughed, feeling the knife start to cut into my skin. I gasped for air and was starting to see the light of the sun fade into white. I prepared myself for death and started to remember every good memory. Suddenly, I heard a yell from another boy, deep voice. "Hey, Dylan! What are you doing?" The boy who was choking me with the knife turned, "You don't need to know that Dayton!" Dylan growled. I heard leaves crunch under Dayton's feet. Running fast and ready for a fight. Dylan pushed me down, hard on the dirt ground and ran towards Dayton. I could only see some color and the two of them. I started to black out from the lack of oxygen. I felt someone brush his or her hands against my cheek, I tried to see who it was but couldn't. All I heard was fighting of metal blades hitting each other and a warm soft girl's voice tell me that it was going to be ok. The rest of everything that I am going through, I don't know about. I'm not sure if I died or if I passed out, if Dylan or Dayton died or both survived. I don't even know where and what's gonna happen to me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Is she alive?" "Of course, she is." "Dayton, she's waking up." I open my eyes to see three people looking at me, one of them was Mike. "Mike…" I whispered, trying to get my voice back. "Shh, it's ok Julia." He put a hand on mine; I sat up and looked around. There were six of us in the cabin. "Where am I?" "You're in our cabin, you passed out from Dylan trying to choke and cut your head off." The girl said. I nodded, "My name is Caitlin by the way, and obviously this is Dayton that helped save you. Over there in the corner is Josh and Nick." "What happened to Dylan?" "He's alive but injured badly, I spared his life just this once but if he attacked my friends again; he'll have another thing coming." I nodded, "Thank you for helping me. How did you find me though?" "I'm very good at hiding and climbing trees." Caitlin smiled, "I made a signal for Dayton to find where I was and found you." "Dylan is an enemy and not to be messed with." Dayton said, "Where did he go off too?" "Towards the South." "Did anything happen when I was out?" "Yes, Mark Jackson from district 9 and Allie Cotton from district 7, both died by a guy named Kirk. He works with Dylan. Both are enemies and must be stopped. Josh and Nick were to late when it happened." Dayton said, Josh stood up, "We were coming for backup but it was too late, we saw Allie stabbed then Mark came in to save her but was stabbed as well." "We also got two rules changed; we don't get our own land. It's free no man's land. The second one is that the time out thing is gone. No time outs and the assassin thing are already here." "What do you mean assassin thing?" Josh looked me straight in the eyes, "Kirk and Dylan will kill anyone who stands in their way, and they don't even care if they win."

I gulp down some tea that Caitlin had in her pack, "So do we have a plan?" I looked at Dayton assuming he was leader. "We do. Since yesterday was the last day of tree woods type region, we're in desert hot climate now." "Is there sand?" "No, just cracked rock and earth all over, no water. We were provided water in our bottles before we went out again." "Wait! So, I was out for a day?" "You've been out for maybe two." "What was the region that I was in with you, all?" "It was like a jungle type, very humid and lots of bugs." I sighed, Mike held my hand; "It's ok, you're alive and with us. We're a team that don't give up or backstab each other." I smiled. "How many days do we have here?" "One tomorrow is the last here. There are bad sand storms, that's why inside." I nodded, "What should we do?" I looked at Dayton, "Nick, Josh, and I practice our sparring together, Caitlin usually reads her book she got in her pack, and Mike usually sleeps or watches us, guys." I smile and get comfortable in my cot, "I see. Alright, cool." The guys go outside, "What's it like outside?" "Not bad, we'll be in if the storm starts up again." Mike didn't leave my side, as I watch Caitlin find the chapter. "Mike?" "Yes?" His brown eyes looking into mine, "Um, you can let go of my hand." He looked down, "Oh sorry." "Don't be, I'm glad that you're alive and safe." "Same here, Julia. When we nodded each other that was a quick kill of Dylan to do to Sydney and Faith." "I know, I didn't see but I heard it." Mike squeezed my hand for a moment, "I don't like fighting unless I have too." "I know, my brother warned me about this game. At least, it changed alittle bit and is fairer." He nodded and looked away, "Mike?" "Yes?" I kiss his forehead, "That's for luck that we're alive." Mike blushed, I giggled. We both continue holding hands and waiting for the guys to come back inside.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, the last day of this desert region, we all woke up from an announcement person. "Attention all fighters, we will be having a ceremony when all come back later today. You're trainers will provide you everything for you. Hope to see you there." We all look at each other, "What does that mean?" Nick asked. "I think there's going to be some sort of party or something later tonight. Probably something to get us off guard and not to train." Dayton answered. "What should we do?" I ask, Dayton looked at me. "We train for an hour or so when we get back. We can't lose focus." I nod, everyone else did as well. "Do you think we'll get new weapons?" "Probably an upgrade to them." I walked to the window and sighed, Caitlin came over to me; the guys all talked among themselves.

"You alright?" "Caitlin, when did you like Dayton?" "We've been going out for a year now. Why?" "How did you meet?" "Well since our districts are making peace with each other and we met at a summer camp." "That's cute." "I'm not cute but thank you. Why do you ask?" I bit my lip and eye Mike for a second, trying not to show Mike or Caitlin anything but giving Caitlin the hint. "Oh, you like him." I nod and blush slightly. "You have it bad for him don't you?" "Yes, since we met…" I didn't finish what I was about to say since both of us were interrupted by the guys going outside. "Come on." "Dayton, where are we going?" "We have to make tracks and find a new spot to camp at." Caitlin and I went to get out packs, "Let's go."

A few hours later, we were out in the middle of a sand storm, making it hard to see and breath. Caitlin and Dayton were holding hands, Josh and Nick were up infront, and Mike and I were next to each other. "Dayton! How much further?" Josh yelled, "Few more miles." As I was walking, I tripped and fell onto the hard crack ground. I turn and looked to see what I tripped over, "Julia, you ok?" "Yeah, thanks. I tripped over…over…" I pick it up, it was a metal box. "What is it?" Mike asked, all gathered around me. I opened the box and found medicine and candy in it. "It's a bonus round." Josh exclaimed. I smiled and counted the candy, "Six, for each of us." I put it up and hand it to my friends, "What's the candy for?" "Something special probably." I smile, feeling the candy in my hands. "We better keep walking." Dayton said, all of us nodded and started back on our hike to a new camp.


	9. Chapter 9

We reach another cabin; it was a few feet away. All of us were relieved. I cough from dry mouth and throat, as we're almost there; there was a noise. All of us turn and see something coming towards us fast and angry. "What are they?" Nick asked, Caitlin quickly looked through her survival book. "They are African bees! Run!" Dayton, Josh, and Nick started to book it fast towards the cabin. Caitlin, Mike, and I ran as fast as we could. Sand was starting to get into my eyes making it hard to see. Dayton and Josh were already in the cabin; Mike was stepping into the house. Caitlin and I were still running but were in by a few moments. "We're safe now, right?" Josh asked, "Wait, where's Nick?" Dayton asked. All of us went to the window and saw Nick, he was screaming and trying to get the bees off him. We watched in terror, Dayton and Josh couldn't look away, Caitlin was reading her book to take her mind off the pain, Mike was in a corner listening to Nick's cries, and then there was me. I felt so helpless and hurt, people that were a team was starting to become broken and two enemies out to kill us. Tears started to stream down as I fell to my knees.

"Julia, you alright? What's wrong?" "I can't do this! I can't take the pain! The hurt! The madness! I want this reality to stop and just be a dream." Caitlin hugged me, trying to calm me down. "I know, we're losing too many people." "Caitlin, I can't lose any one else or I'll go mad." "As long as I'm here, I won't let you go mad or die." "Really?" "Of course, I like you. We're like sisters but from two different places." I hug her back and both of us listen to the gun shot that's reporting Nick's death. Nick Shumate, age 16, district 8.

A few hours later when the bees were gone and the sand storms were silent, we were in a circle. The small fireplace was putting a glow on our faces of golden orange. "We lost three people in our group already. We need to watch each other's backs and trust no one only ourselves and each other. Dylan and Kirk are dangerous and there's only us five left. When we go out to hunt or anything, we have to go with a buddy. When we come back from whatever the games people tell us to go back out there, we'll be ready. Train hard and trust no one." Dayton said, we nod.

Later that night, when all of us were asleep; I woke up from a noise. A noise of someone talking outside. I look around and see everyone in the cabin. Dayton and Caitlin next to each other (in separate beds), Josh curled up in his own, and Mike in his own corner dreaming away. I bit my lip to know what to do, I nodded to myself and took a pack of my knives and went outside. I, also, brought Josh's flashlight. I look around and see nothing. "Who's out there!" I whisper wickedly. No one answered but I did hear footsteps, I turned from the noise and found a boy looking into the light of the flash light. "Kirk?" I whisper, he smiled a goofy type of smile.

"What are you doing here?" "I came to see where you were and to send a message from Dylan." "What does he want and why?" "He sent me to warn you and your gang. If you don't listen to him, he'll kill you all." "Including you?" Kirk rolled his eyes, "No, he promise that we'll be the winners." "He could be lying to you." Kirk came closer to me and looked me in the eyes, "You're a pretty girl that I like." "I'm not interested in you, besides my heart is set on someone else." I answered, half lying and half telling the truth. "Really, and his name would be?" "You don't need to know his name." "Alright, I'm sure that I can figure it out or you'll be wanting me because guess what Julia." "What!" "You'll be feeling alone and when you are, I'll be there." I made a face of disgust and point a knife at him. "Tell Dylan that we'll be ready for him in whatever region we go into next." Kirk smiled and nodded, "As you wish." He walked into the darkness, his smile lingering my mind. I brush off the feeling of being watched and waited for a moment to go back inside. No one was gonna attack so I went back into the cabin, crawling back into bed but not falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, I wasn't in the cabin with the others. I woke up and found Katniss waiting for me. "Katniss?" "Good morning, Julia." "What happened, where everyone is?" "In their rooms, getting ready for the ball or training." "Ball?" "Yes, we're having a celebration for all who are alive still." I stood up, my face confused. "Can we train?" "Not today, I'm sorry. But tomorrow we can." I sigh and nod, "What am I wearing?" Katniss smiled and brought me into a closet. In the closet were many different dresses, shoes, and jewelry. Katniss picked out three different dresses, an orange dress that had sleeves and gold trimming, a pink mix with purple dress that was glittery all over, and a blue dress that looked alittle like Princess Aurora's dress. I chose the blue one, my hair was up in a bun with a small tiara on my head. "Does this dress have any powers like how your dress had fire when you spun?" Katniss nodded, "It changes color when you're feeling a different emotion. Come on, let's get you down to the ball."

After the ball was finished, I was in my room. Katniss was in bed, probably. Everyone was asleep except me. I sighed, tossing and turning. I finally sat up and left my room. I walked around the giant facility where all districts were asleep. I looked for the training room but couldn't find it. I found a room that was unlocked, thinking it was the training room, went inside to find a stage with seats. "Theater?" I walked down to the stage and got onto it; I looked out at all the seats and was quiet. I was remembering the memories of my brother, Tony, and my best friend, Joan. I was remembering my mother and father, hoping all is ok with work and the house. I, also, remembered my love, Danny. Danny and I were great friends and were going to be engaged but waited until we know who was going to be in the Hunger Games. I could remember him looking at me, tears falling but whispering my name and the three most powerful words ever you could say to someone. "I love you." Tears started to fall as I was thinking of everyone and the hurt of missing them and the ones who won't be coming back to see their families. These games aren't funny at all; they're cruel and must be stopped. But who is most powerful to stop the games for good, not Katniss nor me, not even the other districts. All would lead to war if it was district vs. district. I sat down and closed my eyes, trying to remember someone more powerful. I got it, Ava Coleman. She may be age fifteen but she's one of the most powerful people because she's the president of all districts. If somehow I could write a letter to her and explain that she needs to stop the games before it gets out of hand before war stirs up. I stood up and felt adrenaline rush into my body; I bit my lip and looked at the clock. Past midnight, almost 1 am. I smiled alittle and started to train quietly. My eyes were closed the whole time as I was moving left, right, kick, punch, swing, etc. It was almost a pattern or a dance in some cases. I was so into this training session that I didn't notice Mike standing there, watching in amazement.

"That was beautiful." I stopped and look down at Mike, "Mike…I…" I bit my lip and turned away from the embarrassment. "No, please. Continue on, you move like a river. Very swift and graceful but with alittle roughness. I didn't know you were a dancer." "Um, I used to do ballet." "You should do ballet in battle when we go back out into the games; I think it'll be very useful." I blushed, trying to look in Mike's eyes but couldn't. "What are you doing up?" "I had a sense that someone else was awake. I thought it was Dylan or Kirk cheating or something but then I found you." "Dylan's mad at us, big time." "I could tell especially when we were at that ball." I nod and sit at the edge of the stage. "I liked your outfit at the ball." I said, quietly. "Thanks, I try to look nice even though my district clothing isn't the best." "No, you were wonderful." Mike smiled, "I loved your dress and how it could change color of blues." "Really, I thought I looked…" "Beautiful." Mike blurted out. I look at him; my blue eyes looked on his brown. "What did you just say?" "Beautiful, that's what you are." "Mike, I…" Before I could finish my sentence Mike's lips were coming close to mine. My thoughts were exploding with excitement and questions. I'm sure he was exploding with happiness. Our lips were locked together, gently though. My eyes closed and I gave in, I kissed back.

I broke away and looked at him, "No, Mike…" "Am I bad?" "What, no. I liked it but it's just…" "Just what?" I turn and look away from him, "Julia, I'm sorry. I came on to you strongly. I just felt a spark and then…" I put my finger on his lips and shushed him. "Thank you." "You're welcome." Mike answered, in a voice of confusion. "Come on, we better get back to bed." Mike nodded and let out a hand, I slipped off the edge of the stage and took his hand. We walked back to our rooms, holding hands; feeling a deep connection.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Mike and I been in the training room; practicing our sparring. Caitlin's with us as well but in a corner, reading. Josh has been practicing with an upgraded sword with three blades on it instead of two. This makes him more badass then before. And then there's Dayton, who's been gone for quit a long time. "Anyone seen Dayton today?" Caitlin would ask every few hours after we had lunch or a break. Josh, Mike, or I hadn't seen Dayton all day; we've seen Kirk and Dylan training in the gym next to us but no Dayton. I had a bad feeling that something has happed to him. Sickness, fear, hunger for blood, or even backstab. We, all, were on alert for incase he showed up in the games and tried to kill us.

All of us were in our tubes, waiting to go back into the games. The region was an ocean beach type of theme. In my pack, this time, was a flashlight, my knives, rope with a hook on the end of it, medicine, and a water bottle that had fresh water in it. My clothes were different too, short sleeved forest green shirt with navy blue capri pants, and my hair was up in a bun. We didn't need to wear any shoes since it's a beach ocean theme. The tube floor went up, as I looked around the area around me. It was all sun, sand, and surf. Island. I saw Mike, Josh, Caitlin all ready to run towards the south east near a giant thing of rocks, I saw Dayton too. He looked annoyed or something was bothering him. Kirk and Dylan were ready to run too.

The bell rang and we all sprinted every which way, I suddenly heard a loud gun shot. In the sky, Kirk's name was up. Kirk Annoyington, age 14, district 10. I felt sad for the guy but knew that Dayton probably killed him or Dylan. As I was almost there at the rocks where Caitlin, Josh, and Mike were already there; Dayton came out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground. "Ow! What the…Dayton, get off me!" "You backstabbing bitch!" Dayton yelled, pinning me down on the sand. Mike and Josh came running over, "Dayton, what are you doing? Get off her!" Dayton didn't move nor listened to them. He took out his sword and brought it up to my neck, "You're a backstabbing bitch." "Dayton, what are you talking about?" Josh pounced on Dayton, pulling him off me. Dayton's sword flew out of this hand and landed where Mike took it and helped me up. I looked for Caitlin but she was in hiding. This was the beginning of blood thirst hunger. Dayton vs. Josh, Mike, and me.


	12. Chapter 12

Dayton punches Josh in the face, making him yell out in pain. Mike and I stood our ground and waited to attack. Dayton tore Josh off him and pushed him into the sand; Josh stood up and looked at us. Mike took out his taser and held it tightly, Dayton's sword in the other hand. I took out a knife and waited to be instructed. Dayton's eyes were narrowed at me, "You're a backstabbing bitch." Dayton said under his breath. "What are you talking about?" I asked, "You talked with the enemy and now, you must die." "I did but I told Mike about it and brought it up in training yesterday. So, I'm not a backstabber at all." "You never told me about this." "We couldn't find or see where you were." Dayton growled and started to move towards me slowly. I held my breath waiting for the moment to strike. Josh came up behind him silently and stabbed Dayton in the right shoulder blade. Dayton yelled and took Josh's weapon out of his hands, he tried to stab Josh with his own weapon. Mike came up from a side and tried to electrocute Dayton but Dayton managed to kick it out of Mike's hands. Mike tried to stab Dayton with Dayton's sword but Dayton hit Mike in the stomach with a kick. Mike flew back and got back up, he coughed and looked at Dayton. Josh was struggling from Dayton starting to choke him, Mike came in and tackled Dayton, letting Josh go. Josh came over to me and coughed, "Go…go on. Get out of here. Dayton wants to kill you, go." I help Josh up, "No, I'm not leaving you and Mike." My eyes look onto Josh's, blue into brown.

Mike yelped from Dayton cutting him up with his sword, that he got back. Josh tried to stop Dayton by holding onto his arm. I bit my lip and waited, "Now's my chance." I stormed over to Dayton and started to quickly cut him all over, "You're mad! You need to get a grip!" Dayton tried to kick at me and bite but Mike and Josh got a good grip on Dayton, where he can't move. I stood up over Dayton's body and looked at him. "Dayton, you've gone made with hunger. Blood is all you want now. I've done nothing to endanger our friendship but you have." I look at Josh and nod. Josh let go of Dayton's arms and took my knife, Dayton didn't move. He was probably thinking of an escape plan or something; he was looking up towards a large palm tree. He smiled gently as Josh stabbed Dayton. Blood went everywhere, making the sand dark red. "Dayton's dead now, he's gone." Josh said, taking out the knife and handing it to me. Mike sighed and looked at us, "Caitlin's gonna be upset." "We had too, he had the thirst for hunger and madness." A gunshot sounded and showed Dayton's picture in the sky, Dayton Killmer, Age 15, district boys nodded and sighed, "Let get moving." Josh said, starting to walk towards the rocks, again.


	13. Chapter 13

That night, we were all silent. The fire glowed shadows on the walls as we were sitting around it, trying to stay warm. "What should we do now?" "Caitlin is missing, she probably disappeared somewhere close, probably up in a tree or something." I stood up and went to a window; my eyes were closed as I breathed in the salt cool air. Mike and Josh looked at me, watching me. I didn't move from the window for a moment; all you heard was the flicker of the fire in the fireplace. My eyes were still closed as I started to do my ballet again, small twists and turns. "What is she doing?" Josh whispered, "She's remembering, I think. Maybe, she's stressed, I'm not really sure." Mike answered, his voice alittle confused. "Should I ask her?" "No, let her dance, I think it makes her feel relaxed or something."

It was maybe a few minutes later that I finally stopped. I collapsed to the wooden floor and didn't move. Mike came over to me and looked at me, "Julia?" I moaned and looked at him, my vision fuzzy. "I'm here, just…" I didn't finish the sentence since I fell asleep. "She's asleep?" "Out cold." Mike answered, picking me up in his arms and taking me to a cot. "Tomorrow, we stay here and sleep." Mike said, turning away from me for the moment, Josh nodded and started to make the fire go out.

The next morning, we woke up form rain hitting the roof. I opened my eyes and looked around, seeing Josh curled up in this bed. I found Mike sleeping right next to me, in a separate bed, but his hand was holding mine. I smiled and went back to sleep, the rain was like a lullaby. As I feel back asleep, I started to dream. Dreaming something very unusual for me.

A few hours later, Mike, Josh, and I were outside; we were walking to a different camp site. The rain didn't stop but it let up alittle. The sand was alittle sticky on our feet that it felt weird walking on it. "Where do you suppose it is?" Josh asked, "Well, I'm not sure." Mike said, stepping over a fallen tree. "Where do you suppose Caitlin is?" "No sure. Hope she's ok." Suddenly a gun shot went off and in the sky was one of the enemies; Kirk Annoyington, age 14, district 10. "Well, thank god that Kirk's out of here." "Caitlin's out there still and Dylan though." "Do you think Caitlin killed Kirk?" "Possible, Dylan might have got annoyed with him though." "True." "Come on, Julia, Josh." Mike said, climbing a dune. "Right behind you." I called out, following behind.


	14. Chapter 14

That night, in the pouring rain, we reached a camp site and slept there. Josh was already asleep in a cot, Mike was by the fireplace trying to keep warm, and I was in my cot trying not to make noise of me sobbing. I felt a hand on my back; I turn and see Mike's face. His eyes gentle and warm, I was going to speak in a whisper by Mike shushed me. He made a motion to move over; I did so and felt him get into the same bed as mine. I turned my body towards his and looked at him, "What are you doing?" I whispered, "You need comfort and I feel something between us that's strong." "Mike, you're sweet but I can't…" "I know that you probably have other plans in your future but let me just be with you here and know, every day I fall harder for you and I know that you feel something for me." I try not to blush nor feel my true feeling of wanting him. "Julia, let me be with you until we die or get out of these games." Instead of me saying 'alright', I get on top of him and kiss him.

The next morning, we woke up in a different region. This region was different, this place was a city. A run down city, broken windows and cobwebs all around. We were in a building, "What just happened?" "Not sure, they must have changed everything when we were asleep." "Well, let's have a look around, watch your backs, Dylan could be anywhere."

We find the city to look like the capital but abandoned like if all of mankind died out or something. "I don't understand this place." Josh said, with a puzzled look on his face. "It's the capital; this is the last place we're going to play the games in. They're not gonna change it since Ava Coleman…" "Who?" "Ava Coleman got my letter." "Julia, what are you talking about?" "I sent a letter to Ava Coleman explaining how the Hunger Games should be stopped, she must have thought about it and made this the last of the games." "When did you send this letter?" "Before we went back to the games, after the ball thing. I told Katniss to send this letter and she must have." Josh and Mike looked at each other, "It's hard to explain, you'll understand sometimes during the day." I said, walking on the broken pavement of a road.

The sun was hot and up in the sky, "We stop here." I said, sitting on a bench where a bus stop was. Josh and Mike made a thud sound as they sat, "Finally." Josh said, in a relief voice. I giggled from the sound of that. A loud alerting sound came across the city, shaking buildings. "Attention all survivors, my name is Ava Coleman. As some of you know I am fifteen years old and the president of the Hunger Games. I had gotten a letter from Julia Everheart and wish to thank her for this letter that's now brought to my attention. This Hunger Games shall be the last Hunger Games of all time, meaning next year and the years after shall not be having games. Instead I have some thoughts of what to do for the years to come that don't involve killing anyone. In an addition to all who have passed in these last few weeks of the two months, I shall bring the lost ones back to life since our weapons truly didn't kill the people off. However, tomorrow the weapons shall be the real thing and you all may kill anyone you want in these last games to make it enjoyable who just wants to kill something. Have a wonderful day." Josh and Mike look at me; my eyes were big and scared. "Everyone's coming back…" I said, repeatedly in a low voice. "Everyone, Dayton, Kirk, Faith, Sydney, Allie, Mark, and Nick. All coming back to finish the games, this is bad." "Julia, we're not gonna leave you, we're gonna guard you since I'm guess everyone will want to kill you." "Especially Dylan." I shiver from the true feeling of scared, "Josh, Dayton will be wanting you dead." "I know. Caitlin, what about her?" "Don't know what side she'll be on but we have to be ready." Josh took one of my hands and held it tightly, Mike took the other one. "We're a team, friends, and now a family." Josh said, with a small smile on his face. I nodded and did a small smile as well. "Yes, for now…but how long will we be like this till we're alone?" I said to myself as we start walking towards a highway.


	15. Chapter 15

"Where are we?" "Not sure, probably now in the middle of the city." "We're in downtown of the capital." We look at all the broken buildings, how once they used to be a city that was full of life; now it's just dead. "We'll stop here for the night. Tomorrow is the real battle, we must be ready." Mike said, pointing at a small store that once was a toy store, maybe. "Should we make a plan of who we should…" "Kill first?" I nod, "Faith, Sydney, and Allie are easy targets to kill since they will be in a pact. Nick will be on his own, same for Mark. Dayton will probably want to have a rematch with Josh, and Kirk will probably want to help Dylan again unless I get to him first." "You?" "We have unfinished business that must be settled." "What about Dylan?" "You get to fight him, he's all yours." "You sure?" "Positive, he's your enemy and the one who tried to kill you, you get dibbs." "What about Caitlin?" "Not sure about her, she'll be probably doing her own thing, maybe." I sigh and look out a window that was shattered into pieces.

That night, I dreamed of my home. I saw my brother and Joan at the arcade playing their usually games, my mama and daddy were in their store. They sold garden and outside equipment. Danny was at the bar since he worked there as a bar tender. Life was so simple before the games, no one had to worry or fear for their child to go to these games and play till death. At least Ava Coleman is aware and hopefully, stopping these games for good. Tears were starting to form in my sleep that when I woke up from dawn just about breaking over the worn down city, they fell down. "Today's the day." Josh said, looking out at the city streets infront of the store, we were in. "Let's go." I said.


	16. Chapter 16

The battle already begun since we found Sydney and Faith on the ground, dead. "I think Dayton done this." Josh said, "Maybe Dylan." Mike said, "Guys, come on." Stepping up some stairs that looked like it was going up towards a building of city hall. I get almost to the top stair and quickly duck down, "What's wrong?" "Nick and Dylan are up there." The three of us peak up and watch Dylan and Nick battle it out. "Ten bucks if Nick wins." Josh betted Mike, "Guys, not now." Fire came out of Nick's flamethrower, Dylan throw bombs that made Nick cough. A few short minutes later, both boys fell to the ground, not moving. Josh sneaked up and went over to the two, cautiously. "They're both dead." "Positive?" "Aye, they're both poisoned and Dylan's pretty fried." "How many are there now?" "Us three, Dayton, Mark, Allie, Kirk, and Caitlin." I gulped at the thought of us, dying.

We continued walking around downtown and found the tracks of Mark and Allie, both were fighting about the battle when Dylan killed them. It didn't take long when Dayton came in and killed them both with one swing at both of them. My stomach churned as I watched, Mike was silent, and Josh was mortified at the opponent he had to kill. Kirk came up behind Dayton, both looked at each other and interesting enough they ignored each other. "We have to move now." Mike said, holding my hand. We tried to sneak in the shadows but Dayton caught our drift and throw a rock at us, hitting me in the arm. I held in a scream but tears, as well as blood, came out of me.

Josh stood infront of me, "Dayton, you're mine." "So shall it be." He hissed. Kirk came up behind me and tried to choke me; Mike sprang into action and ripped Kirk off me. "Kirk, you or me this time." Both boys fighting their enemy, I ran up to a ladder and watched both battles on a fire escape that was rusted into pieces.


	17. Chapter 17

I watched, my body wanting to scream "stop it, no more fighting. No more hate. No more war!" Tears leaked more and more out of me, I prayed that this hunger would stop. "Ok, Ava Coleman! You win! I want the hunger of flesh and thirst for human blood! Stop this battle, I beg you!" Suddenly, a loud crack came from the earth and started to shake. Earthquake. All the boys stopped and looked at the building that I was on. The building started to crack and sway back and forth. I held tightly on to the rusted bar that my hands started to bleed from the grip of broken metal. "Julia!" The fire escape broke on one side, making me side to a side. I screamed and held on to the edge of the metal. Mike quickly threw Kirk out of the way and came running towards me. I looked over at Dayton and Josh, "Josh behind you!" I screamed as Dayton stabbed Josh through the heart. Josh took Dayton with him and stabbed him in the heart with his blade. Both were dead. Kirk was the only one who was alive besides Mike and I.

"Mike!" I screamed, "Julia! Fall, I'll catch you." I let go and fall down into Mike's arms. I hug him tightly and look at him. Both of us intertwine our fingers together and run away from the falling broken building. Kirk finally got up and looked at us, he was about to give a punch out at us but I threw a knife at him, making him fall into the building's way. A giant thud was heard around the city, making it echo. Dust and debris was everywhere that Mike and I didn't let go of each other for a moment. "Are you alright?" "My arm hurts but I'm ok. You?" Mike leaned in and kissed me, I kissed back.

We broke away and looked at each other, "You kissed me." "It's a thank you and that I love you, Mike." Mike smiled and cuddled around me. "So, what now?" "I don't think we won, maybe we have?" "I don't want to win this, I want to end this." "I do too, Julia. I want to be with you forever." I smile and take out two knives, "I know how we can be together and everyone who died." Mike understood and took the knife, "Ready." I nodded and looked into Mike's eyes. I leaned in and kissed him so passionately that I didn't feel him stab me in the back as I stabbed him in the back. We both fell onto the broken pavement, next to each other; hands holding tightly. This was it, the Hunger Games finished. Done. No more hate, pain, or murder. The districts could live in peace and not fear. Mama, daddy, and Tony will miss me but I know they'll understand why I did this. This wasn't just for love or to be remembered, I was murdered by someone I trusted and to tell Ava Coleman that I wasn't scared of her or her games. A lesson for her to change the games forever. I'm not sure if she'll continue the games or not, but at least all of us were together, including the missing Caitlin who will show up with us as well.


	18. Chapter 18

**EPILOGUE**

Ava Coleman decided to band the Hunger Games and start new games of competing in sports, the Olympics. All over the districts shall compete fairly in the games with no fear of violence or death. All the districts can agree on the Olympics than the Hunger Games. The dark days are finally gone. My parents are doing ok, I suppose. Joan and Tony miss me like how many other families and friends do. Eleven families lost their children from the terrible survival game except for Caitlin. She was nowhere to be found, some say that she forfeited the games and others think she died secretly. I believe she's still out there just in hiding; after all she was the greatest hider out of all of us. All of us may be gone but we shall be remembered as the ones who stopped the Hunger Games and save the future people to play these games.

There are statues of all of us who were in the games. All of us, remembered.

**Kirk Annoyington-district 10**

**Mark Jackson-district 9**

**Dylan Kelly-district 12**

**Faith Pearl-district 1**

**Nick Shumate- district 8**

**Sydney McGrawl-district 4**

**Allie Cotton-district 7**

**Josh Smilemer-district 3**

**Dayton Killmer-district 5**

**Caitlin Sweetlly-district 2**

**Mike Ricci-district 11**

**Julia Everheart-district 6**


End file.
